Titania
by setr
Summary: A bunch of one shots and drabbles featuring Erza Not my characters, I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Everything

Word: Buxom  
Pairing: Erza x Gray  
Rating: T

**Everything**

The first thing that went through Gray's mind when he saw Natsu carrying Erza after the Aetherion blast was 'thank god she's alive'. After the joy of their survival wore off the second thing to cross his mind was how incredibly hot she looked. Who knew she was hiding such a perfect body under that armour.

The torn remains of her clothes revealed the soft curves of her body and even strapped down it was hard to hide her breasts. They were perfect and Gray had to fore himself to stop staring at her before she realized and killed him.

Either way that day had really opened his eyes to the beautiful woman Erza had become. She was no longer the solitary little girl that had come to Fairy Tail and she was more than the Titania. She was everything and as Gray hugged her close he wondered why it had taken him so long to figure it out.


	2. Excellence

**SPOILER: Chapter 122**

Characters: Lucy and Erza  
Rating: T

**Excellence**

Lucy watched as the tallies showed up announcing who had taken out the hall of thunder. She was proud to have destroyed one even as her body ached from the backlash.

Jet, Nav, and Arzack's names all showed up among others with a tally of one. She noticed Gray's name had a tally of four and she wasn't surprised he had taken out more. However, when she saw Erza's name she almost fainted.

The titania had taken out 200 of them by herself and was still conscious.

Lucy was amazed that the older woman had enough magic to take out so many and then enough strength to survive the living link magic. Lucy hurt all over and she had only received the backlash of one.

The older woman was incredibly strong, an excellence Lucy strived to reach. Each day at the guild, each mission she worked to improve, to close the gap between her and Erza however minuscule. She was proud of her new strength and her control over Natsu and Gray. But as she looked at the tally she knew she still had a long way to go before coming close to Erza's excellence.


	3. Hot n Cold

Pairing: Gray x Erza sort of  
Rating: T

**Hot N Cold**

Erza was well used to all temperatures. When you knew an ice mage and a fire-breathing dragon slayer you got used to extreme temperatures. Even without the two hooligans she would be well prepared to handle any sort of weather. That's just the way she was. Still lately when it came to Gray things were much much more hot and cold.

One day he would be all flirty and his usual self. Taking off too many clothes and starting too many fights. Then other days he would avoid her at all costs, even going as far as asking Jubia about a restaurant the ex-phantom mage had mentioned the week before. A jubilant Jubia would lead a fully clothed Gray out of the guild. His eyes as cold as the ice he produced.

Presently she was seated at a table with Lucy and said ice alchemist. Today was a hot day it seemed. Somehow in their conversation Gray had worked himself done to his boxers but the girls had given up on trying to prevent it. Lucy was talking about the last mission she had gone on with Natsu, bemoaning the trouble he had caused. Erza listened quietly, silently chastising the dragon slayer for once again causing so much destruction on a mission. Gray was teasing the stellar spirit, claiming that all of her complaints were just hidden affection. The more Gray teased the redder Lucy got which just spurred him on further. Suddenly there were a pile of ice hearts on the table while Gray laughed.

The small figures caught Erza's attention and she picked one up. It was smooth along the top but faceted around the edges, capturing light and reflecting it across the room. It wasn't a perfect heart, there wasn't a symmetry to it but the imperfection made it all the more beautiful. In the heat of her hand the ice started to melt, to bleed down her wrist.

Erza looked up to see that Gray and Lucy had left leaving her with a nothing but a melting heart.


	4. Haiku

Armour guarding it

Passionate heat cracking it

Vulnerable heart


	5. The Princess and the Fighter

The Princess and the Fighter

The fighter sat on a stool by the bar, scarlet hair flowing thickly down her back shining in the light bouncing off the polished armour she wore. A small smile grazed her lips as she talked with one of the other guild members, indulging in some rare down time. Whatever her companion said must have been funny for a tinkling laugh spilled past her parted lips flitting across the room. It seemed so strange to hear such a sweet sound coming from the hard woman but to Lucy all she could focus on was her anger and jealousy.

Lucy wanted to be the one to make Erza laugh, she wanted to be the one that brought a charming smile to those soft pink lips. She had been at the guild for a couple of years now and her and Erza were good friends but Lucy couldn't help but want more. She wanted all of the armoured goddess; the good, the bad, the scary and the sweet. Lucy yearned to discover everything she could about the other woman. She wanted to know why she kept her hair long, she wanted to know what made her laugh and what scared her. She wanted to know her favourite food, favourite memory, favourite job. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the woman. Most of all she wanted to know what it would feel like to know that Erza wanted to know all that about her.

"Lucy, is everything ok?"

Erza's voice startled Lucy out of her daydreams, she hadn't noticed the other woman move. Erza was looking down at her concerned, honey eyes intense and searching.

"I'm fine, just daydreaming." Lucy responded, a slight catch in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

Erza reached out to touch Lucy's forehead her hand cool against Lucy's skin and her heart sped up at the contact, as innocent as it was. Erza was close enough that her scent was filling Lucy's head, a fresh woodsy scent tinged with metal. Erza's hand had slid down to her cheek and between that and her scent Lucy couldn't resist anymore. Without thinking about the consequences she turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to Erza's wrist, her pulse thrumming below her lips. Her lips stayed pressed against the deceptively soft skin for a moment before she pulled away, her cerulean eyes looking shyly into Erza's honey gaze.

She wasn't sure what she would see there; anger, disgust or something equally heartbreaking. Instead she read surprise and possibly even happiness, before she could question what she was seeing Erza had ducked her lips and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Lucy's heart sped up as Erza's lips moved against her, even though this was what she wanted it didn't quell the terror at changing the type of relationship she shared with Erza.

Erza's hand slipped around Lucy's waist, pulling her forward on her stool and closer to her body. Everything about it felt right and Lucy realized that it didn't matter if she was scared, this was Erza and whether it had to do with enemies or her heart Erza was there for her.

"Erza, want to come to my place? There's some heavy lifting I need help with." Lucy asked coyly, flipping a strand of straw blonde hair out of her face.

"You want to move furniture?"

Lucy stifled a laugh at the incredulous expression on the other woman's face, clearly Erza didn't get where Lucy was going with this. Somehow that only made Lucy want her more. She moved closer to whisper in Erza's ear her lips brushing ever so slightly against the skin.

"The only furniture I plan on moving is the bed." She whispered huskily.

Erza's eyes widened as understanding dawned and without saying a word took Lucy's hand, leading her out of the guild


End file.
